


Horrific Night Adventures

by itsabravenewworld



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsabravenewworld/pseuds/itsabravenewworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrific Night Adventures

The first whimper was let out into Kurt’s neck as Blaine moved restlessly. Kurt was awake, was woken up by Blaine’s movement in his sleep, and he was watching his boyfriend fidget in his sleep. At first it was just his legs twitching, but now he was making stunted shouting noises in his sleep, his eyelids crinkling.

 

“No, don’t,” he muttered after a moment of silence, barely coherent and Kurt held him closer as he flailed his limbs, panicked. His legs were twitching and his toes twisted back and forth underneath the warm blankets. Their combined body heat was causing Blaine to start to sweat at his brow. Kurt took the corner and wiped his forehead free of the preparation and Blaine batted his hand away.

 

“Blaine, sh it’s okay, just sleep,” he whispered to his unconscious boyfriend. Usually, speaking to Blaine would make him calmer, but this time he said “nononono, Kurt” frantically in his sleep, his legs attempting moving faster and faster. Kurt was poking him now, trying to wake him before he gave himself a heart attack in his sleep.

 

“Blaine!” Kurt yelled when Blaine managed to accidentally kick him in the shin- this was getting out of hand. Blaine gasped awake, sitting up and his bleary eyes flashing to Kurt and then around their darkened bedroom. He slumped in what seemed to be relief and and Kurt rubbed along his back and whispered “it’s okay you’re okay” over and over again until Blaine was fully relaxed next to him.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked eventually, and Blaine nodded.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay, just a.. bad dream?” Blaine was running his fingers over Kurt’s knees back and forth and Kurt tilted his head.

 

“Why does that sound like a question? What was the dream?” Kurt waited, watching Blaine and he shook his head.

 

“Don’t wanna tell you,” Blaine said, turning and burying his face in Kurt’s chest. Kurt rubbed along his head, soothingly, waiting.

 

“That’s fine. Might make you feel better to tell, of course.” Blaine was silent, and Kurt laid them back down until Blaine was half on top of him, and cuddled in the blankets.

 

Blaine mumbled a sentence, and Kurt couldn’t hear him through his shirt. “Sorry, what?”

 

Now Blaine sounded frustrated when he said “I dreamed I was being chased by a cotton candy monster.” Kurt laid there for a long while, trying desperately not to laugh at his miserable boyfriend. Blaine was pouting, playing with a stray thread on Kurt’s pajama top, oblivious to Kurt’s mouth twisting up.

 

“Oh,” he said, higher than he should have, and Blaine looked at him, figuring out why he was silent for so long.

 

“Kurt Hummel, are you laughing at me?” He asked, sounding outraged, and Kurt shushed him.

 

“No no of course not, it’s completely serious business, now go on. What happened with this cotton candy fiend?”

 

Blaine huffed and moved until he was lying on Kurt’s chest and animatedly said “It was huge Kurt! It was huge and and it was pink but it had like green teeth!” He made his hands to mimic fangs. “So it started chasing me, and then it said that it had you and I was running trying to save you but he was still behind me and I still couldn’t go fast enough and I hate dreams like that.”

 

“Aw, you were saving me?” Kurt smiled, interrupting and kissed him sweetly, allowing him to continue his story, even though Blaine was crushing him with his weight.

 

“Yes! But his name was Mr. Puff like “Puff the magic dragon” and he was gross looking. Right before you woke me up was when he grabbed me.”

 

“The dream-you did realize that cotton candy is edible right?” Kurt was snickering, he couldn’t help himself, and Blaine smacked him on the chest before rolling off with a scowl.

 

“Don’t laugh at me asshole, next time I’ll laugh when you have a nightmare that someone took all of your hairspray and you have an interview.”

 

Kurt narrowed his eyes. “You wouldn’t.”

 

Blaine huffed and turned his back on him, pretending to go to sleep. “Can’t believe I was going to take on a cotton candy monster for him and he laughs,” he muttered to himself bitterly.

 

“Awww,” Kurt said, melding himself to Blaine’s back and kissing his neck one, two, three times and hugging him around his waist. “I love you and you know it, my brave little candy lover. I did tell you not to eat those suckers before bed, didn’t I?”

 

“They were taunting me, Kurt, I had to,” Blaine whined, and tilted his head to kiss him sloppily because he was already falling asleep again. He yawned and said, “I would have eaten the whole monster to save you.”

 

“Sleep, Blaine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something Zane said to me the other day and I decided to write it because I'm a smartass. Comments are always well appreciated! <3


End file.
